Orobanchaceae—the Broomrape—is a family of flowering plants of the order Lamiales, with about 90 genera and more than 2000 species, many of which genera were formerly included in the family Scrophulariaceae sensu lato. Together they are a monophyletic group, forming a distinct family, found mainly in temperate Eurasia, North America, South America, parts of Australia, New Zealand, and tropical Africa.
The Orobanchaceae are annual herbs or perennial herbs or shrubs, and all (except Lindenbergia and Rehmannia) are parasitic on the roots of other plants—either holoparasitic or hemiparasitic (fully or partly parasitic). The holoparasitic species completely lack chlorophyll and therefore cannot perform photosynthesis. They may be yellowish, brownish, purplish, or white. Their alternate leaves have been reduced to somewhat fleshy, sessile scales. The hemiparasitic species (transferred from Scrophulariaceae) are capable of photosynthesis, and may be either facultative or obligate parasites.
Naked Broomrape was used historically by some North American tribes for externally treating ulcers and cancerous growths, and internally for treating some bowel disorders. California Broomrape or cancer root is used externally to treat skin infections caused by Streptococcus, as a poultice or wash for wounds, ulcers and herpes lesions. Ancient Chinese herbalists have also used Broomrape varieties for various ailments. For example, Orobanche cumana is said to have the effects of antifatigue, facilitating immune function and an andrin-like action.
However, this family is mostly famous in a negative way. It is widely scourged for the tremendous damage to crops caused by some species in the genera Orobanche and Striga. 
To date, broomrape extracts have never been used to treat HCV or NAFLD.